Just Perfect
by LiLmi2zsh0rty
Summary: my first fic! - MISHIROU! :) so Kou and Miyako break up (HAHA!) and Mimi is there to cheer him up. PLEASE! r


DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!! WAHHHHHH!!!  
  
I want my Kou-chan!!!! :(  
  
"Hello? Izumi residence.", said Mrs. Izumi.  
  
"Uhm, hi. This is Miyako."  
  
"Oh, hello Miyako. Do you need to speak to Koushirou?"  
  
"Uh yeah. Thank you.", Miyako replied. A few seconds later,  
  
a boy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Koushirou speaking."  
  
"Hey Kou. Do you think you could meet at the park in say, about 10 minutes? I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll see you soon. Okay. Bye.", Koushirou said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys, put  
  
on his shoes and left.  
  
'Hrm... I wonder what Miyako wants. This must be very important.' Koushirou thought as he walked to the park.  
  
Soon enough, he saw Miyako sitting on a bench, already waiting for him.  
  
"So… what did you need to tell me?", Koushirou asked.  
  
"Uhm… Koushirou? I think we should break up.", Miyako said softly, but Koushirou heard it all.  
  
"What? Why?", Koushirou asked. He was hurt. He loved her so much.  
  
"I'm sorry Kou but, I love Ken. I'm really sorry and.. and I hope we could still be friends.", she said and  
  
with that she left, trying not to look at him. Koushirou stood there, looking down with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
A girl with pink hair was walking in the park, looking at the blossoms.  
  
"I just love cherry blossom season!", she said. She let out a little giggle. As she walked more down the park path,  
  
she saw Koushirou, sitting on the bench, head low and was crying.  
  
"Kou?", the girl said.  
  
"M-Mimi?", he responded as he looked up. "Since when did you call me Kou?" Mimi let smiled but then back to a frown.  
  
She hated to see her friend cry.  
  
"What happened Koushirou? Why are you crying?", she asked sounding all worried.  
  
"Mi-Miyako broke up with m-me. She said sh-she loved K-Ken.", he studdered with more tears flowing down his face.  
  
'Poor Kou. He must be so down. Maybe I can cheer him up.' Mimi thought.  
  
"Hey Kou. How about you and me go to the festival together. That might cheer you up. Come on!", Mimi said, trying her   
  
best to be cheerful. Koushirou just looked at her.  
  
'What's with Mimi. She never hangs out with me. Oh yeah, she's just trying to be nice. Well maybe…' Koushirou thought.  
  
"Well…alright. I guess.", Koushirou responded.  
  
"Lets go then!", Mimi said.  
  
'Yes! Now I finally get to hang out with Kou! Tonight might be the night. I just hope he feels the same…'  
  
As soon as they got to the carnival, they bumped into Taichi and Sora.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?", Sora asked.  
  
"We're just here for fun.", Mimi responded with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh… Mimi, I need to talk to you… alone.", Sora said as she glared at Taichi.  
  
"SO! When did this happen?", Sora asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, it's not really what you think.I'm here just to cheer him up.", Mimi responded.  
  
"Well, are you gonna tell him anyways??"  
  
"Maybe... but, what if-"  
  
"Look Mimi. There's no what if's. I'm sure he'll feel the same. I'm positive so don't worry about it!"  
  
Mimi and Sora returned to the guys and they went their seperate ways. As they were walking, they saw Miyako and Ken.  
  
Koushirou's heart was hurt. He looked down.  
  
"Uhm... Mimi, maybe we should just go...", Koushirou said.  
  
"Oh come on Kou. We just got here not too long ago. I don't wanna leave yet.", Mimi replied with a sad face.  
  
"Fine... I guess.. I guess we'll stay for a while longer.",sighed Koushirou.  
  
For the rest of the evening, Koushirou started to get closer to Mimi. He started noticing more and more things about him  
  
that he hadn't before. At 11 pm, THey went on the ferris wheel.  
  
'Wow... I guess I hadn't seen it before but, Mimi looks... beautiful.' Koushirou started to blush at the thought.  
  
When they were at the top, the light from the stars shined upon Mimi's face. Mimi turned and looked at Koushirou.  
  
"Kou?"  
  
"Uh...yeah?", he said as he turned to look at her.  
  
'Well, Mimi. It's now or never.'  
  
"Koushirou... I...I really like you.", Mimi said as she blushed.  
  
"I...I like you too.", Koushirou responded.  
  
"You..You do?", Mimi asked.  
  
"Yep.", Koushirou said. He smiled and Mimi was relived. Koushirou wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist and Mimi put her  
  
arms around Koushirou's neck. They both looked at eachother, face to face, smiling. They both leaned in closer and shared  
  
a kiss. Suddenly, the fireworks started and they shared a kiss that was just perfect.  
  
THE END 


End file.
